Tuer Shaolan
by Maguee
Summary: Après tout se qu'il lui on fait, ils méritent de payer... Sakura est dans le coma depuis 3 ans, mais lorsque qu'elle se réveillera sa mémoire aurait disparue... mais elle retrouvera très vite son goût de tuer les 12 Lee.
1. Chapter 1

**Tuer Shaolan**

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle dormait, trop longtemps. Sa vue était floue, mais elle pouvait voir des gens autour d'elle. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, puis vit deux personnes. Est-ce que c'était sa famille, elle ne savait pas. Elle posa le regard autour d'elle, elle devina qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne se souvenait de rien... même pas de son nom.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Demanda un infirmier.

-Vous avez seulement eu un accident, dit une autre infirmière.

-Bon, nous allons aller faire un rapport, vous tentez de vous remettre sur pied tranquille, cela fait 3ans que vous dormez alors cela ne sera pas facile.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, puis les infirmiers sortirent. Elle regarda ses pieds en tentait de remuer les orteils.

-Sa ne sera pas facile.

Elle tenta désespérément de bouger ses pieds, et quand cela fut fait, elle se leva debout. Même si elle avait perdu la mémoire, mais envie de toujours réussir, elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Soudain, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre passa un jeune homme… elle pensa : Dieu qu'il est beau. Celui-ci ne resta pas non plus insensible au charme de la jeune fille. Il se figea devant la glace. C'est cela je crois que l'on appel un coup de foudre. Le jeune homme entra timidement dans la chambre de la fille. Il se présenta, mais quand il lui demanda son nom elle n'a pas su quoi répondre… elle lui dit se qu'elle sait. Ils parlèrent un peu et il l'aida à réapprendre à marcher… Avec son nouvel entraîneur, la jeune fille réapprit très marcher et avant de se quitter, ils se promirent un rendez-vous.

-Shaolan, souffla la jeune fille amoureusement.

Le rendez-vous était prévu dans une semaine, pendant se temps, la fille se rétablit, miraculeusement. Elle sortit de l'hôpital pour le rendez-vous, l'infirmière avec qui savait occupé d'elle lui prêta quelque chose, parce que en robe d'hôpital ce n'est pas très chic. L'infirmière, lui avait donner une de ses vieilles robes qu'elle ne portait plus dû à sa prise de poids. Shaolan vient prendre la jeune fille, ils allèrent tout les deux à un très beau restaurant. La jeune fille devina tout de suite que son prétendant n'était pas pauvre. Il devait même être très riche. Il avait une belle auto, beaucoup d'argent, il était très beau, très sexy… alors pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle, une femme qui ne sait même pas son nom. Ils mangèrent très bien, ils parlèrent beaucoup, et leur amour grandit peu à peu. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

-C'est ennuyeux que tu ne te souvienne pas de ton nom…

-Et bien, trouve moi, un nom!

-Ah, tu es sûre, tu me laisses choisir ton nom…. Que pense tu de Koisumi? Sa veux dire source d'amour.

-Tu es sûr!! Je serais peut-être trop gêner pour m'appeler comme ça (joue rouge).

-Tu m'as dit que je pouvais choisir ton nom.

Il sourit, puis régla la note. Il se leva et tendit la main à Koisumi. Elle prit sa main et tout deux quittèrent le restaurant. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, Shaolan l'amena jusqu'à sa voiture, mais avant d'embarquer, Koisumi s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Merci, j'ai vraiment passé une très belle soirée.

Il rougit un peu. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux amoureusement. Ensuite, ils embarquèrent dans la voiture noire. Puis Shaolan lui demanda :

-Alors, où je vais te porter?

-Je ne sais pas, à l'hôpital je crois, je n'ai pas encore le logement.

Il grimaça et dit :

-Tu ne vas pas retourner dans cet hôpital, tu as passé trop de temps là-bas.

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être.

Il fût surpris d'entendre cela, en fait, il avait une belle idée dans la tête. Il scruta Koisumi de haut en bas et l'embrassa. Elle répondit ensuite par un second baiser en posant ses petites mains sur ses joues. Quand ils se décollèrent, ils se regardèrent passionnément.

-Alors, que fait-on? Demanda Shaolan.

-Amène-moi quelque part.

Il l'amena, dans un hôtel 2 étoiles, et montèrent à la chambre 47. Shaolan prit Koisumi dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Ils entrèrent, Shaolan ferma la porte avec son pied. Il la déposa sur le lit avec de l'embrasser de nouveau, il descendit soudain ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille. Koisumi ne c'était jamais sentit comme ça, ou bien elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu une situation comme cela. Shaolan, commença à soulever la robe de la jeune fille.

-Tu es sûre, je ne voudrais pas te brusqué, souffla Shaolan un peu essoufflé.

-Je le veux, va si.

-Je me sens mal de t'enlever ta robe, tu étais tellement belle dedans.

Shaolan lui sourit et retira la robe de Koisumi. La jeune fille, elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de Shaolan. Celui-ci retira son veston, puis sa chemise. La jeune femme commença à défaire le pantalon de l'homme. Shaolan jeta son pantalon par terre, puis regarda Koisumi qui se débarrassait de son soutient gorge. Elle le jeta ensuite sur le mur. Le jeune homme la fit basculer sous lui, et déposa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Shaolan massa les seins de la jeune fille, en l'embrassant. Soudain Koisumi eut une vision, sûrement que ça venait de son passer, mais elle n'était pas clair, on ne voyait que du sang, beaucoup de sang. Mais Koisumi était trop occupé pour pensé à cela, surtout que sentait son amant impatient d'aller plus loin. Elle sentait le sexe de l'homme contre elle. Soudain, elle décida de prendre les choses en main, elle enleva les mains de Shaolan de ses seins, elle le bouscula, il se laissa faire. Puis elle enleva le caleçon de Shaolan, voyant très bien que le corps de l'homme était prêt. Koisumi retira sa petite culotte et s'assit sur Shaolan, sans toute fois être pénétré. Elle déposa ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan, puis elle se rassit tranquillement sur le sexe de son amant. Elle porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche, pour ne pas crier. Elle remonta tranquillement, pis continua à passer le pénis de son amant en elle. Soudain, Shaolan la bouscula, et se mit à contrôler la jeune femme. Il passa en elle de plus en plus rapidement. Il retira ensuite le doigt que Koisumi mordait. Elle se mit à crier de plaisir, Shaolan satisfait accéléra son mouvement.

Le lendemain, Koisumi ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Shaolan, elle sourit.

-Bon matin, dit-il.

-Toi aussi.

-Alors ta passer un bonne nuit.

-Ouais… est-ce que tu savais que sa allait finir comme ça.

-Pour tout t'avouer, je l'espérais.

Elle lui fit une petite grimace. Il dit :

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un autre rendez-vous demain?

-Est-ce que demain sera comme hier ( en voulant dire, est ce qu'il compte coucher avec elle demain aussi)?

-Peut-être, sa te plairait?

Elle le regarda amuser. Plus tard, Koisumi retourna à l'hôpital, elle voulait savoir s'il avait un dossier sur elle, avec son nom, et si quelqu'un de sa famille était venu la voir. Cela fut très étonnait, mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait aucune identité, aucune famille… un humain tomber du ciel quoi…Les infirmiers était très étonné qu'elle put remarcher si rapidement, on pouvait dire que cette Koisumi était une personne très spéciale. La jeune femme décida de ne plus vivre à l'hôpital et de trouver un travail et un appartement. Parce que, sans argent, on ne peut pas vivre. Shaolan pourrait aussi l'aider! Elle était réellement tomber amoureuse de lui.

Shaolan rentra chez lui, il espérait que Koisumi ne l'ai pas prit pour un petit riche qui a tout cuit dans le bec. Enfin, c'est vraiment qu'il était riche. Il rentra dans le manoir de sa famille, quand soudain son cousin vient le voir.

-Où étais-tu Shao?

-Avec la fille de l'hôpital.

-Quoi? Tu as couché avec elle le premier soir, fait attention mon cousin, c'est peut-être une fille facile qui veut ton argent.

-C'est sûr que non.

-Et elle est belle?

-Oh, oui!

Pour le rendez-vous, Shaolan amena Koisumi, dans la manoir, la jeune femme n'en revenait pas c'était tellement beau. Il lui montra sa chambre et c'est là qu'ils mangèrent. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit avec un grand plateau de nourriture.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans un manoir aussi grand, et en plus c'est toi qui y habite.

-Oui, mais il faut dire que j'ai une grande famille.

Koisumi s'approcha de Shaolan et l'embrassa. Puis elle vient s'asseoir entre les jambes du jeune homme. À un moment, on frappa à la porte. Koisumi se sépara de son amant qui cria d'entrer. Une jeune femme apparu, elle avait de long cheveux noir ébène et portait des vêtements de sport.

-Meiling!

-Oh excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que Shaolan était avec quelqu'un. Je voulais seulement que tu viennes avec moi au gym.

-Vous avez un Gym, coupa Koisumi.

-Bien sûr, dit Meiling.

-Je peux le voir!

Touts les trois, partirent vers la salle de Gym. On voyait accrocher au mur de nombreuses armes.

-Est-ce que tu sais te battre avec une arme? Demanda Meiling.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Aller essaye.

Elle lui mit un Kanata entre les mains. C'est alors que le cousin de Shaolan arriva, il s'installa à côté de Shaolan, pour observer les deux femmes. Meiling demanda à Koisumi de faire un combat, seulement pour s'amuser. Les deux se mirent en position de combat… mais tous trouvaient cela étrange que Koisumi sache comment faire… Les deux se combattirent assez violemment pour un match amical, mais on voyait dans leur visage que les femmes s'amusaient. Finalement à la surprise de toux Koisumi devient très fort, et en quelques secondes, Meiling se retrouva à sa merci. La lame de Koisumi était sous la gorge de sa prisonnière.

-Wow, t'es super forte, avoue que tu en avais fait avant.

-Je viens de me rappeler, poufiase.

Elle laissa glisser la lame tranchante sous la gorge de sa victime, qui s'effondra parterre devant les yeux de ses cousins. Les yeux verts de Koisumi fixèrent les deux hommes courrant vers leur parente décédée.

-Sakura est de retour!

Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

à suivre...

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je commence une nouvelle fanfic alors que je n'ai pas finit les autre mais là j'avais trop le goût!

-ShaolanLee-

PS. Un petit review sa fait toujours très plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuer Shaolan**

Mais comment une fille aussi douce que Koisumi a pu tuer Meiling. Shaolan n'en revenait pas, il tenait dans ses bras le cadavre de sa chère cousine, fraîchement tuer par la femme qu'il aime. Il ne comprenait pas… POURQUOI???

-Sakura… soupira son cousin.

-Quoi?

-Alors c'est elle!... Shaolan, tu ne te souviens pas?

-…

Maintenant, elle se souvenait de tout. Son nom, comment elle c'était retrouver dan le coma, mais surtout se que lui avais fait subir cette famille : les Lee. Elle pleura silencieusement dans la ruelle, se remémorant des souvenirs très douloureux. Comment à t'on pu lui faire ça? Sakura posa ses yeux sur ses mains trempés de sang. Sa vengeance allait bientôt renaître, et les Lee paieront. Elle posa sa main sur son visage, sur ses lèvres tatouant du même coup sa peau de sang. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tué. Comment a-t-elle pu vivre sans sentir le sang sur son visage… Sakura s'enivrait de la mort.

Une semaine plus tard, Sakura s'était entraîné et avait retrouvé une jolie somme d'argent à la banque. Elle l'utilisa pour s'armer contre les Lee, en fait, elle avait une liste de 12 noms de ceux qu'ils l'avaient fait souffrir pendant sa jeunesse. Mais le problème, c'est que ces gens, ne se laisse pas tuer si facile, donc jusque là Sakura avait tuer une quarantaine de personnes pour seulement deux nom de sa liste. Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pas oublié son Shaolan, elle s'en voulait de lui faire du mal.

Son cousin le persuada que sa famille était plus importante qu'elle simple jeune fille. Shaolan tenta d'oublier son amour, mais il serait encore trop tôt pour qu'il l'affronte.

Sakura planta son Katana dans le cœur du dernier garde des Lee. Avant de le jeter dans la petite piscine de la salle à manger. Elle essuya sa lame sur le gilet d'un autre cadavre, avant de s'approcher du numéro 3 de sa liste : Mochiyo Lee (je sais prénom japonais et nom de famille chinois c'est bizzare mais c'est ça bon).

-Alors tu souhaites vraiment la mort de tout les Lee.

-Non, seulement les douze qui mon voleur ma famille et mon corp.

-… Tu te rappel encore de ça.

-Comment oublier?

-En y repensant, je crois que se soir là nous avons mal agit et je m'en excuse.

-Il est un peu trop tard.

Sakura se mit en position de combat, Mochiyo fit de même. Sakura prit son élan et planta la lame dans la tête de son adversaire avant qu'il ne pu poser la main sur elle.

-Au revoir, Mochiyo. Je pourrais te dire que je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue, mais ce n'est pas vrai… Plus que 9 maintenant.

Quelques jours plus tard, un certain Pong Lee (chinois), entra dans une bâtisse toute éliminer de rose, bleu, jaune. Un homme vient le voir et lui dit que la chambre était prête. Il parcourut les corridors pour rentrée dans une pièce vraiment pas très grande. Il se coucha sur le lit. Soudain, une jeune fille entra dans la pièce, elle portait une petite robe courte à cerceau, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, malgré ses formes assez visibles. La jeune fille le salua. Lee l'a prit par la main et la fit monter sur lui, caressant ses cuisses.

-Comment vous appelez-vous, dit-elle en plus retirant son veston.

-Je suis un Lee, Pong Lee, répondit-il en remontant ses mains plus près de l'intimité de la jeune fille.

-Oh mais je me rappel de vous, nous nous déjà sommes rencontrer.

-Ah oui?

-Bien sûr, je suis Sakura.

-Oh oui, c'est toi… Et bien tu es beaucoup plus jolie que dans le temps, et tu as beaucoup plus de forme…( il commença à descendre les manches, laissant apparaître le soutient gorge de la femme), ouais à force de les tripoter ils sont finit par pousser.

Elle lui fit un peu sourire, avant de se coucher sur lui. Sakura posa sa main sur le côté du matelas, et en sortit un couteau qu'elle planta dans le cœur de Pong.

-C'est bien hein, de se faire pénétré.( Sakura se revêtit Elle s'approcha de la caméra installer au plafond et tout en essuyant sa lame elle dit à l'objet) Je voudrais dire au Lee, qu'il me reste pas mal de meurtre à faire, je sais que celui-là était un peu lâche, mais Pong le méritait bien.

Deux mois plus tard, Sakura n'avait plus tué personne de sa liste, car les Lee avaient renforcé leur sécurité. Maintenant c'est plus eux qui courraient après Sakura. La jeune femme devait parcourir de grande distance chaque jour pour évité de se faire prendre par les Lee. Se matin Sakura se réveilla dans une chambre de motel assez miteuse. Mais, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, et elle vomit dans la toilette déjà très dégelasse. La femme avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre cette vie. Elle avait assez mal partout et ne supportait plus la douleur. Sakura prit sa voiture et trouva rapidement une pharmacie, elle demanda à la femme derrière le comptoir.

-Pourriez-vous me donner quelques choses contre la douleur?

-Bien sûr, avez-vous une ordonnance du médecin.

-J'ai pas besoin d'une médecin pour savoir que j'ai mal.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner des médicaments sans cela.

-(sortit un couteau ( il n'y pas personne dans la pharmacie, mettons)) Je suis à fleur de peau depuis quelques jours, alors donner moi quelque chose avant que j'explose.

-D'accord, mais euh… avant est-ce que je peux vous poser une question : Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels non-protégé, il y a deux mois ou 3 mois.

-c'est quoi cette question, il y a quelque mois j'étais dans un coma profond.

-Bon juste pour être sûr, j'aimerais vous donner un test de grossesse. Il serait important de faire le test avant d'utiliser les médicaments.

-Fait donc ça, mais donner quelque chose.

-Voulez-vous, aller à la toilette, pour l'essayer?

-Non, merci.

Elle posa quelque 20 dollars sur la table et partit dans sa voiture. Pendant l'heure du dîner, la femme s'arrêta dans un casse-coûte après avoir manger rapidement, elle alla dans une toilette et sortit le test.

-Pourquoi pas?

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois hommes armés entrèrent dans la salle de bain des filles. Ils avaient fait évacuer le restaurant et évidemment le propriétaire les avait avertit de la présence de l'assassine. Ils regardèrent sous les panneaux des toilettes, quand ils eurent repéré la jeune fille, l'un défonça la porte. Il reçu une balle de fusil de chasse en pleine tête. Les deux autres tirèrent sur la femme. Mais celle-ci, roula sous le panneau des toilettes avant d'être toucher. Sakura prit un couteau de coupa le tendon du muscle du pied d'un des homme. Celui-ci s'écrasa par terre. La jeune femme se leva et planta son couteau dans la tête de l'homme parterre. Soudain, le dernier homme dit :

-T'as passer un test de grossesse, est-ce que tu es enceinte?

-Bien sûr que non…

-Tu en n'es sûr?

-Je ne pense pas que je suis enceinte.

-C'est pas se que le test dit.

Sakura s'approcha de l'homme, qui lui montra le mode d'emplois et le résultat du test.

-Merde, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser.

-euh, s'il te plait ne le dit pas à Shaolan.

-Quoi! C'est lui le père.

-Arrête, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas enceinte. Je ferais un autre test… Aller, on n'a pas finit notre combat.

-Non merci… je ne me battrais pas avec une fille qui est peut-être enceinte. En passant félicitation.

Il partit sans se retourner.

-Merde c'est pas vrai.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de finit... je vous annonce que cette fic sera assez courte moin de 10 chapitre sûr. Aller maintenant un peu REVIEW pour me dire soit de continuer ou peut-être de me dire que vous trouver quelque chose dégeu ou encore pour me dire que vous trouver Shaolan super beau : P.

ShaolanLee-


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuer Shaolan**

Ses connards, ses putains de Lee ont réussis. Va savoir où mon corps se trouve maintenant. Bon, je crois que je vous dois des explications, une scène plus tôt j'apprenais que j'hébergeais un enfant en moi, et ensuite je me retrouve à la merci des Lee. En fait, quand je fût assurer que j'avais bien une seconde vie en moi, vous pouvez être sûr que j'ai fait au moins 15 test, je me suis jurer de finir ma mission. Il restait 8 noms à sa liste et le prochain était Junhiro Yamashita (japonais, cousin de la famille Lee, type assez important).

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la maison de campagne, beaucoup de Lee, l'attendaient. Le Katana de Sakura glissait sur le sol à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Junhiro était assit devant elle avec un Katana, tendit que les autres Lee était plus loin, quelques uns à l'étage supérieur.

-Merci pour cette belle accueille.

-Content que ça te plaise… Nous voulions te dire que nous savons pour ton enfant.

-ah oui! Et tu ne m'as même pas félicité…

-Excuse-moi, où sont mes manières! Enfin, je voulais juste te dire que personne ici ne tuerait une femme enceinte.

-C'est dommage parce que moi, je vais te tuer.

La suite est un peu floue, mais Sakura sait qu'on lui a injecté quelque chose, et qu'elle s'est endormit. Elle ne sait pas cela fait combien de temps qu'elle dort, mais cela doit faire plusieurs jours.

Shaolan était au chevet de Sakura, celle-ci était posée sur un lit presque d'hôpital, dans une pièce vide et close. Il regarda le visage de la jeune fille, un peu triste. Un homme vient s'asseoir près de Shaolan.

-Sa va Shaolan?

- ouais, au moins ce n'est pas moi que a faillit se faire tuer.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que cette petite en a dedans.

-Junhiro, que lui avez-vous fait le soir de la mort de ses parents.

-On lui a fait des tas de trucs, les pires trucs que l'on peut faire à une petite fille de 9 ans. Te rappels-tu de cette soirée-là?

-Ouais, je m'en rappel, c'étais la première fois que vous nous aviez amené voir un assassina. Vous nous aviez laissé près du cadre de porte, pendant que vous avez tué avec un katana, un homme, sa femme et son fils. Je me rappel encore de cette petite fille qui restait coller contre un mur, à pleurer silencieusement, elle pleurait si doucement que s'il n'y avait pas eu de larme je n'aurais pas su qu'elle pleurait. Ensuite, Kyo nous a ramener dans l'auto vous laisser les treize (oh ils sont rendu 13, 13 comme dans Kokoro and honneur :P, même pas prévu) avec la petite Sakura. Mais, c'est qu'il me manque une partie, dit-moi ce que vous lui avez fait.

-On a essayer de la violer, mais elle était tellement petite que personne n'a réussit, alors on s'est juste un peu amuser avec elle, Quand j'y repense, Sakura mérite d'avoir sa vengeance, autant pour elle que pour sa famille. On mérite de mourir… Tu sais, Sakura est tombé dans le coma, à cause de ton père.

-Quoi, mon père?

-Sakura a tué ton père!

-C'est pas possible, mon père est…

-C'est le premier nom sur sa liste, mais ton père était fort, il a blessé Sakura assez pour qu'elle tombe dans le coma.

-Elle a tué mon père, dit Shaolan les yeux mouiller.

C'est plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, que Sakura pus de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla, elle sentit ses bras et ses jambes qui était attaché. Soudain, une grosse crampe au bas ventre. Dans la salle, il y avait un homme avec un habit d'hôpital. Sakura compris enfin se qui se passait, elle allait accoucher! La femme paniqua. L'homme lui dit sèchement de pousser, mais le jeune mère fit tout le contraire, elle n'allait pas leurs donner son enfant aussi facilement. Quand l'homme remarqua se que la jeune femme essayait de faire, il sortit un fusil et le mit sur la tempe de la fille.

-J'ai dit, de pousser.

Sakura s'exécuta. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation. C'était peut-être peine perdue, après avoir capturé son enfant, ils la tueront lâchement.

-Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire salaud, murmura la jeune femme.

C'était difficile. Sakura venait de dormir 7 mois, elle ne sentait plus ses orteils et on lui demandait d'accoucher.

Shaolan se tenait devant la porte, de là on pouvait entendre les cris de la mère. Il avait les orteils bien crispés dans ses chaussures en les entendant. Soudain, tout arrêta, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme dans la salle sortit avec le bébé de Shaolan dans les bras. L'enfant pleurant était déjà tout propre. Ensuite, il vient se logé dans les bras de son père qui était au ange.

-Est-ce que Sakura la vue?

-Non… tu peux aller lui montrer, et faites vos petite affaire. Mais fait vite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Un peu insulté par la dureté de son parent, Shaolan rentra quand même dans la chambre de la jeune mère. Il s'approcha de la femme, qui était coucher dos à lui. Il s'assit, puit prit la main du petit poupon et la déposa sur le dos de la femme. Celle-ci se tourna et sourit. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui tendre son enfant. Sakura prit le bébé avec des étoiles dans ses yeux, mais l'on pouvait voir qu'elle était morte de fatigue.

-Sa va, Saki?

-Ouais, mais maintenant je peux me vanter d'avoir vécu les pires souffrances au monde… Alors est-ce que c'est un gars ou une fille?

-Regarde.

Sakura leva un peu la minuscule couche du bébé. Elle sourit en Shaolan, après avoir vue le petit zizi. Ensuite, la femme dévoila son sein et allaita l'enfant devant Shaolan. Quand elle eut finit et demanda à Shaolan :

-Alors on ne peut pas l'appeler Koisumi, alors comment veux tu l'appeler?

-Je n'ai pas de nom à te proposer, et je crois que tu devrais lui trouver un nom, tu le connais plus que moi.

-Ouais, c'est sûr, dit-elle sarcastiquement, on pourrait garder le Koi, de mon nom.

-Bonne idée, on peut l'appeler, Koin.

-Ou peut-être Koichi ((co i chti) pour la prononciation).

-Oui, exactement, il a une face de Koichi.

Il posa les yeux sur la femme, qui lui souriant doucement. Il flatta la tête de Sakura, passant sur sa joue, il approcha son visage et lui murmura :

-Merci.

Shaolan déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis en se décollant il remarqua, les yeux luisant de la fille.

-Est-ce que l'on va me tuer?

-(son sourire disparue) C'est se qui est prévu.

L'homme masqué ouvrit la porte suivit de Junhiro, qui tenait un sabre. La main de Shaolan glissa dans celle de Sakura, et la serra fort. Il colla sa joue contre celle de la femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime Saki.

-Shaolan, il est temps, maintenant sort, dit Junhiro.

La mère tendit son enfant à Shaolan qui colla l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Il sortit de la salle à contrecœur. Junhiro s'approcha et tendit son arme vers la femme. Avant qu'il n'est planté son sabre, il reçu un coup de pied en bas de la ceinture. Sakura tomba parterre, incapable de marcher, elle s'empara du sabre et trancha les jambes de l'homme masqué qui s'approchait. Elle tua ensuite les deux hommes.

-Je t'avais dit que tu mourrais, Junhiro. Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve Koichi.

Sakura rampa jusqu'à la porte, tenta de se leva pour l'ouvrit. Elle fût surprit de voit, de l'autre côté de la porte, le père de son enfant qui l'attendait. Elle avait de la misère à se tenir sur ses jambes, alors Shaolan vient la tenir par la taille.

-Sakura!... Sa me rappel, notre première rencontre, tu te souviens?

-Oui, très bien.

La mère résista à l'envie de posa sa tête sur l'homme. Elle devait partir au plus vite. Elle se remit sur ses jambes, et Shao pus défaire un peu son emprise.

-Est-ce que tu amènes Koichi avec toi? Demanda naturellement le papa.

-Euh… je ne sais pas, qu'est ce qui sera le mieux?

-Et bien, un bébé à besoin de sa mère.

-Oui mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose? Je préfère te le laisser.

La femme commença à quitter quand il lui dit en lui tendant une clé:

-Tien, je dois rester impartial et puisque je les ai un peu aider à te trouver, je vais t'aider à t'enfuir.

-Merci.

Sakura, avança dans la couloir, puis elle s'arrêta et revient prendre son fils.

-Je me sens mal de le laisser comme ça… J'espère que tu vas venir nous voir!

-Bien sûr.

Soudain, un homme arriva et en voyant Sakura, il sortit un pistolet et tira un coup. Shaolan se tourna vers lui et lui tira un coup de feu en pleine tête.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Demanda Sakura.

-Ben, je t'en devais une… et en plus, il serait mort de ta main de toute façon.

-Tu es vraiment spécial.

-C'est toi qui est spéciale, tu mérites d'être vivante.

À ses mots, Sakura se figea.

* * *

Merci beaucoup, pour les Reviews, j'espère que la suite vous a plus.

ShaolanLee-


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuer Shaolan**

Sakura était dans la voiture que Shaolan lui avait offert, bébé dans une main volant dans l'autre, elle fessait de gros effort pour ne pas s'endormir sur l'autoroute. Soudain, l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

-Au merde!

L'auto fila dans une sortit, puis s'arrêta dans une station d'essence. La femme alla chercher les clés des toilettes, puis y pénétra avec une couche et Koichi.

-Alors que veux-tu?

Elle commença à déshabiller sa couche, et à lui revêtir une nouvelle. Cependant, l'enfant ne cessa pas de pleurer.

-Dis-moi pas que ta encore faim, j'ai la poitrine qui va exploser.

Sakura se retrouvait encore comme avant, à faire les tourner des motels miteux, à fuir les Lee, mais en plus cette fois-ci elle devait se colmater un bébé. Après un peu plus d'une semaine, le soir, on vient frapper à sa porte de motel. C'était Shaolan, vêtu veston-cravate, Sakura resta bouche bée devant lui… comment il l'avait retrouver?... Puis on entendit Koichi hurler.

-Sakura!... Est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec le bébé?

-(Elle défigea) Euh non, sa va, mais doit juste avoir faim.

-(Il lui sourit) Alors je peux entrer.

-Ouais, ouais bien sûr… Mais qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici.

-Tu as dis que l'on pouvait se voir, et bien je suis venu.

-Ouais, mais… (Bébé hurlant), tu veux nourrir Koichi? Il y a des biberons dans le frigo.

-Bien sûr, dit-il avant de s'exécuter.

-…mais le fait que tu sois ici, sa va pas nous apporté des problèmes?

-J'ai demander à ce que personne ne viennes, pendant que je serais pas avec toi… Ne t'en fait pas.

Il redéposa l'enfant dans son lit temporaire, puis s'approcha de Sakura et vient l'embrasser. Celle-ci y répondit fortement. Shaolan posa ses mains sur la taille de la femme avant de se décoller.

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait? Demanda t'il.

-Et bien, j'avais loué un film, mais je ne sais pas…

-Je suis partant.

Sakura commença la vidéo, alors que Shaolan se dévêtit un peu pour se mettre à l'aise. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sofa, il passa sont bras autour de Sakura. Quand le film fût terminé, il enfonça sa tête dans la nuque de la mère. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément. Soudain, le jeune homme prit Sakura dans ses bras.

-En ce que je peux?

-Tu crois que je t'ai fait venir seulement pour regarder un film?

Il l'a transporta jusqu'à la chambre et lui retira son t-shirt. Sakura retira la chemise de l'homme, avant que celui-ci ne s'attaque au haut de sa poitrine, en l'embrassant. Sakura passa ses mains sur le torse que son amant. Tout à coup, Shaolan arrêta et colla son front de celui de Sakura. Les deux tentait de contrôler leur respiration.

-Saki…

Celle-ci le prit par la main et le transporta jusqu'au lit. Puis Sakura lâcha sa main et retira son pantalon. Shaolan la regarda faire, la prit par la taille et la fit basculer tout en l'embrassant. Elle commença à défaire son pantalon, quand soudain, on entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir.

-Shaolan? dit l'intrus.

Le concerné se retira de sur la jeune femme, et quitta la chambre. Sakura mit la chemise qu'il avait laissé parterre et alla rejoindre son amant. Shaolan sortit un fusil de l'arrière son pantalon et le posa sur la tempe de son cousin.

-Merde, Shao qu'est ce que tu fou? Demanda Ériol.

-J'avais demander que personne ne viennes.

-Est ce que tu crois que je vais te laisser foutre notre famille en l'air, pour une fille. (se tournant vers Sakura). Excuse-moi, rien de personnel.

-C'est correct, dit Saki en tentant de cacher son soutient gorge.

-(à Shao) Elle a tuer Meiling pour rien, tu l'as bien vue, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle ne va pas faire pareil?

-T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, tu voudrais vraiment que je laisse Sakura et Koichi tout seul.

-T'as place est avec nous, et tu le sais. De plus, si je te laisse ici, tu risques d'avoir un autre enfant. Dit Ériol en regardant comme les deux amants étaient habillés.

-D'ailleurs, tu nous dérangeais, dit Shaolan en le poussant vers la porte.

-Shao, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi, et tu veux bien enlever ton fusil de mes oreilles…Merci.

Koichi se mit à pleurer, Sakura vient le prendre dans ses bras et le bercé un peu.

-Shao, tu devrais peut-être rentré! Dit Sakura.

-QUOI? Demanda Shaolan.

-Très bonne idée, écoute la. Dit Ériol.

-Ériol sort, je vais te rejoindre.

Ériol s'exécuta, puis Shaolan s'approcha de la mère.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça?

-La dernière fois que l'on c'est vue, tu m'as dit que je méritais de vivre, mais moi je n'ai pas de famille, j'ai aucun but, à part tuer bien sûr. Je vis juste pour faire du mal… mais toi, tu as tout, tu es beaucoup mieux avec ta famille qu'avec moi.

-C'est vraiment se que tu pense.

La jeune mère hocha la tête. Il lui prit l'enfant et le déposa dans son lit. Ensuite il retira la chemise de Sakura. Puis il se rhabilla, alla chercher son veston. Il retourna prendre son fils, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il donner l'enfant a sa mère et embrassa celle-ci.

-Soit prête, je reviendrais dans une semaine. Où que tu sois, je te retrouvais.

Sakura lui sourit maigrement, puis il quitta et alla rejoindre son cousin. La jeune mère, coucha son bébé et s'assit sur le lit. Elle commença à défaire sa couche, tandis que quelques larmes filèrent sur ses joues.

-Tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais morte.

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre, je sais il n'était pas très long, mais c'est meiu que rien.

ShaolanLee- MERCY POUR LES REVIEWS... vraiment vraiment


End file.
